


Meet Cute

by whatstheproblembaby



Category: Glee
Genre: Fluff, M/M, meet cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-15
Updated: 2014-08-15
Packaged: 2018-02-13 06:42:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2140992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatstheproblembaby/pseuds/whatstheproblembaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>2 part NYADA AU where Kurt and Blaine have never met until they sit by each other in class and have to give an impromptu performance. First chapter is Kurt's POV of the meeting, second is Blaine's.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Everything's Coming Up Kurt

It’s the first day of Kurt’s sophomore year at NYADA, and he’s idly gazing around the theater while he’s waiting for his “hands-on” Musical Theatre seminar to start when _fuck._

A ridiculously attractive (if somewhat short) guy has just walked into the theater, and it’s so not fair that someone can look super cute and super anxious at the same time, because now Kurt’s being drawn to this guy’s _big, so luminous and big_ hazel-gold eyes like a moth to a freaking inferno and where was this kid last year when Kurt was trying to get over Adam?

The boy notices Kurt looking at him and takes a seat a few chairs to Kurt’s left, giving him a small smile before digging his phone out of his satchel and tapping away at the screen for the last few minutes before class starts. Kurt’s debating angling his neck to try to see if there’s anything interesting on the boy’s phone when the professor comes onstage.

“Hello, everyone, and welcome to Musical Theatre 225! I’m delighted to announce that for our first session today, Madame Tibideaux has decided to sit in and watch your opening performances – maybe one of you will be fortunate enough to receive an invitation to perform at the Winter Showcase!” The professor is effusive in her hand motions, sweeping them up and down as she talks and almost strangling herself in the scarf she’s wearing. Kurt wonders if she’s purposely channeling Ms. Darbus from _High School Musical_ or if all the NYADA professors are just a little bit cracked. “But first things first, I’m Ms. Reynolds, and my favorite musical is _Oklahoma!_ Now, when I call your name, tell us yours! Blaine Anderson?”

Kurt starts to groan but then the boy next to him speaks up. “Uh, hi, I’m Blaine, and my favorite musical is _Grease._ ” Kurt’s not too surprised by this fact, as the boy – Blaine, now that he has a name for him – is wearing enough hair gel in his black hair to drown a toddler in if it were still liquid. Somehow that makes him even more attractive, though, and it kind of pisses Kurt off because that’s so not okay.

Kurt zones out for the next few people, snapping back to attention when he hears the professor sing out “Kurt Hummel?”

“Hello, I’m Kurt Hummel, and my absolute favorite musical is _Wicked,_ ” he states, noticing Blaine staring at him out of the corner of his eye with an expression that looks like wonder on his face. Kurt’s confused by Blaine’s reaction, but definitely not put off by it. If a hot guy wants to stare at him, that’s completely okay by Kurt.

The last six or seven names get called, and then Carmen Tibideaux herself walks onstage and then into the house, seating herself dead center. Ms. Reynolds claps her hands together twice and calls out “Okay, everyone, it’s time for us to see what you can do! I’m not expecting perfection, so don’t be afraid if your most prepared piece is still a bit rough. Just give it your best effort and know that the end-of-semester performance is the only one that really matters! We’re going to go in reverse alphabetical order for this, so Ms. Walker, you’re up!” Kurt sees a petite blonde get up and make her way to the stage and settles in for what he’s sure will be a long two hours of mediocrity, himself included. He knows the class is mostly sophomores, with a few exceptional freshmen and unremarkable juniors, so they’re all still new enough to NYADA that they’re not quite ready to knock a number out of the park with no notice.

Sure enough, the girl is only decent, giving her best shot at a number from _Phantom_ that she really needed to pick a better key for before all the dogs in Manhattan came running. The people after her range from better than expected to hopelessly bad, and then it’s his turn.

After confabulating with the pianist, Kurt decides to sing “Gimme Gimme” from _Millie_ , since he’s been on a massive Sutton Foster binge after marathoning _Bunheads_ with Rachel all summer. He mentally flinches a bit when his tempo runs slightly off from the accompanist’s, but overall he’s proud of his performance. It might not be Winter Showcase good, but it was definitely first-day-back good. He’s still patting himself on the back for the next few performances, and then he hears Blaine’s name being called.

He watches eagerly as Blaine heads up to the stage, waiting to see if his voice is as gorgeous as the rest of him. After a brief conversation that Kurt can’t hear, Blaine walks center stage and nods to the pianist, who clicks a button on the electric keyboard in front of him. The opening bars of something Kurt only vaguely recognizes swell up, and then Blaine’s singing. With a start, Kurt realizes the song is “Save the People” from _Godspell_ of all things, but Blaine’s killing the song. He has a smooth tenor voice that sounds like it should be crooning songs from the Great American Songbook, and Kurt is hooked. He actually has to stop himself from giving Blaine a standing ovation once he’s done, though he does clap a bit harder for Blaine than he did for anyone else.

Once class ends that day, Kurt frantically throws his coat and bag on so he can catch up with Blaine out in the hallway.

“Hey, I just wanted to tell you you were really good in class today,” he says, blushing a bit after realizing how unoriginal he sounds.

“Oh, thanks! That was my audition piece, so it was still pretty fresh for me. I’m Blaine, I’m a freshman,” Blaine replies, sticking out his hand for Kurt to shake.

Kurt clasps it, saying “Wow, that explains it. I’m Kurt, and I’m a sophomore. Would you like go to out for coffee sometime, maybe? I can tell you all my super secret insider knowledge of NYADA if you’d like.” He winks to ensure Blaine knows he’s joking. He knows not everyone gets his humor right away.

“Well how could I possibly refuse an offer like that?” Blaine winks right back at Kurt, lowering their hands to their sides but refusing to let go. “I’m free right now, if that works for you.”

“Right now sounds perfect.” Kurt starts leading them out the doors of the building, thinking that his sophomore year could turn out to be even better than his freshman year if stuff like this keeps happening.


	2. It's Blaining Men

Blaine is in a panic. It’s his first day at NYADA and his fourth full day in New York, so he has no idea where anything is, and he’s about to get totally lost on his way to class, and then he’s going to call his mom frantically, and then she’s going to- oh, his classroom’s right there. _Smooth, Blaine,_ he thinks as he stops outside the doors to the theater, taking a deep breath to calm himself down before entering.

He pulls the doors open silently and starts looking around for an empty seat. He turns his head to the right and immediately has to clench his jaw before it drops to the floor.

About six seats into the row directly next to Blaine is the hottest guy he’s ever seen. The boy has pale skin without a hint of acne (lucky bastard), coiffed brown hair, and eyes so blue that Blaine begins to wonder if the boy’s wearing colored contacts, because color that intense cannot possibly be natural. Screwing up all of his courage, Blaine walks into the same row as the boy and sits down a couple seats away from him, just so he doesn’t think Blaine’s creepy. Blaine pulls his phone out of his pocket and starts composing a text to Nick.

_Hot guy at three o’clock! What do I do?!_

**You could try saying “hello,” maybe. I’ve heard that usually works.**

_Very funny, Nick. I can’t just start talking to him! What if he thinks I’m trying to suck up? I’m probably the youngest kid in here._

Before Nick can text back, the professor walks onstage and starts giving a fairly typical first-day monologue. Blaine perks up a bit when he hears that Madame Tibideaux will be there – he’s hoping to beat that girl Rachel Berry’s record for earliest invite to the Winter Showcase – but sits back in his chair when Ms. Reynolds announces that they’re going to introduce themselves first. _Of course I get to go first,_ he complains internally before projecting his voice across the theater.

“Uh, hi, I’m Blaine, and my favorite musical is _Grease,_ ” he says, naming the first musical he can think of that doesn’t make him cringe. How does it always work that he can never remember anything he likes when he’s asked about his interests?

Blaine listens eagerly to all the names being called, waiting for the boy next to him to speak so he can actually have a name to put to his (beautiful) face. Thankfully, the boy also has a fairly early last name.

“Hello, I’m Kurt Hummel, and my absolute favorite musical is _Wicked._ ” Kurt’s voice is as clear as a bell, even though it’s only 9:30 in the morning, and Blaine can feel his eyes locking onto Kurt. Is everything about this boy going to be perfect? Will Blaine manage to make it out of this class without exploding with puppy love? He thinks he sees Kurt glance over at him once he’s done speaking, but it might have just been a trick of the light.

Since Kurt’s been identified, Blaine loses track of the last few names that get called, coming back to attention once he sees Madame Tibideaux walk onstage and out into the house. He can feel the nervous energy thrumming through his veins once he realizes that he’s likely to be going first, and has to choke back a sigh of relief once it’s announced that they’re going in reverse alphabetical order for the performances. Some of that energy comes back once he realizes that means he has to give the closer, though, and he starts listing all the performances he has ready in his mind to try to prepare himself. He listens idly to his classmates, trying to figure out who’s a sophomore and supposed to be taking this class, who’s a junior that realistically has no chance of making it out of the ensemble, and who else might be a talented freshman like himself. He hears one or two songs that are actually pretty good, but mostly everyone seems to still be a little off from not being in class all summer.

He hears Kurt’s name get called and can’t stop himself from staring at Kurt’s ass as he saunters up to the stage and has a quick chat with the pianist. Blaine sucks in a breath as Kurt gets to center stage and the light makes him look like a literal angel, and then loses his breath completely as Kurt starts to sing. He’s never heard a countertenor in real life before, and he thinks he might never hear one better than Kurt. Blaine had already been a fan of _Thoroughly Modern Millie_ before, but listening to Kurt absolutely slay “Gimme Gimme” made it rocket up his list of favorite shows. If Kurt doesn’t get an invite to the Winter Showcase after this, Blaine’s going to be seriously worried about what it takes to be successful here.

The four people in between them on the class roster go, and then Blaine’s hearing his name be called from Ms. Reynolds’ spot next to Madame Tibideaux – and really, can she get a nickname or something? Blaine’s getting tired of pronouncing her full name in his head. He stands and walks up to the pianist, noticing that he has a smaller electric keyboard sitting by him.

“Hey, can that thing simulate guitar?” Blaine asks the accompanist, pointing at the keyboard.

“Sure, why?” The man queries in return, shifting it into place in front of him.

“I was thinking about doing ‘Save the People’ and it really needs the string back-up. Is that going to work?”

“I don’t see why not. Just gimme a nod when you’re ready, kid.”

Blaine takes another deep breath and walks to center stage, nodding to the pianist once he’s got his feet planted. He throws himself into the performance, bouncing around a bit and breaking into some of the easier choreography he had learned when he did this song for his audition five months earlier. He forces himself not to look only at Kurt and is even able to make eye contact with both professors for a second mid-song. Once he’s done, he thinks he notices Kurt shifting in his seat like he’s going to stand up, but attributes that to being hungry. He didn’t have time to eat breakfast this morning when his dormmate sexiled him for an early-morning quickie.

He walks back to his seat in a blur and quickly shrugs on his coat and grabs his bag once he hears that they’re free to go. He’s about halfway down the hall to the outside door when he sees someone come up next to him and almost stops dead in his tracks when he realizes it’s Kurt.

“Hey, I just wanted to tell you you were really good in class today,” Kurt says to him, and that blush that appears on his cheeks immediately afterward makes Blaine want to kiss him right there.

Instead, Blaine responds with “Oh, thanks! That was my audition piece, so it was still pretty fresh for me. I’m Blaine, I’m a freshman,” and sticks his hand out to Kurt. _Oh, great move, Anderson,_ he thinks, _tell the hot guy you’re a freshman. That will really turn him on. Way to blow any chan-_

“Wow, that explains it,” Kurt cuts into Blaine’s internal rant. “I’m Kurt, and I’m a sophomore. Would you like to go out for coffee some time, maybe? I can tell you all my super secret insider knowledge of NYADA if you’d like.” Kurt’s wink after that statement almost gives Blaine a brain aneurysm and he scrambles to respond.

“Well how could I possibly refuse an offer like that?” Blaine winks back at Kurt and realizes that their hands are still out in front of them. He lowers them gently and presses his luck by not letting go, grinning when Kurt doesn’t make a move to release them either. “I’m free right now if that works for you.”

“Right now sounds perfect,” is Kurt’s response, and Blaine can’t believe his luck. As Kurt starts steering them out of the building, Blaine can’t help but think, _Yeah, I think New York’s gonna be pretty nice._


End file.
